Flowers Rock
by Hiki Kanata
Summary: Rencana licik apa yang sedang dijalankan Hanamiya 'The Bad Boy' Makoto sampai ia tega menjebak teman sekelasnya sendiri agar terlihat mencontek saat ulangan? [Hanamiya x OC] Flashback tentang awal mula Hanamiya menjadi pelatih klub basket Kirisaki Daiichi. Bad at summary. Hanamiya-centric. Enjoy reading :)
1. Chapter 1

**_Flowers Rock_**

 ** _Summary :_** Rencana licik apa yang sedang dijalankan Hanamiya 'The Bad Boy' Makoto sampai ia tega menjebak teman sekelasnya sendiri agar terlihat mencontek saat ulangan? [Hanamiya x OC] Flashback tentang awal mula Hanamiya menjadi pelatih klub basket Kirisaki Daiichi.

 ** _Disclaimer :_** I own nothing except the plot :)

 ** _A/N :_** Cerita sama sekali tidak berkaitan dengan lagu milik grup band F.T Island yang berjudul sama. Saya hanya meminjam judul tersebut. Enjoy reading :)

* * *

Hana. Nama yang cantik karena berarti bunga. Nama yang seharusnya melambangkan keindahan dan kelembutan. Seharusnya. Tapi hal itu tidak berlaku di kelas 1-1. Dua orang yang bernama Hana di kelas itu sangat jauh berbeda dengan persepsi orang tentang nama yang cantik itu.

"Shirakawa, auramu gelap sekali hari ini. Sebaiknya kau berhati-hati" ujar Hanajima pelan ketika melewati bangku Shirakawa pagi itu. Cowo blonde itu langsung mendekap bahunya karena tiba-tiba udara menjadi sangat dingin saat Hanajima melewatinya padahal pagi itu sangat cerah. Wajahnya langsung pucat seketika. Dia bergidik, merasakan hawa aneh yang keluar dari tubuh Hanajima. Gadis itu seakan bisa melepaskan partikel-partikel listrik yang mampu menyengat siapapun hanya dengan tatapan matanya atau perkataannya.

Mood Shirakawa langsung down. Padahal hari itu dia berniat akan pergi ke maid café langganannya di distrik sebelah. Sepertinya dia harus mengurungkan niatnya itu. Awalnya Shirakawa dan seluruh teman sekelasnya tidak mempedulikan perkataan-perkataan Hanajima yang aneh tentang aura yang gelap, gelombang yang aneh dan semacamnya. Bahkan Shirakawa dan gengnya memanggil Hanajima dengan sebutan ' _witch_ ' karena sifat anehnya itu. Dan karena dia mengecat kukunya dengan cat kuku berwarna hitam.

Tapi seiring berjalannya waktu, sebagian dari mereka, termasuk Shirakawa mulai mengakui kekuatan aneh Hanajima itu karena beberapa dari mereka ternyata memang mengalami nasib sial setelah Hanajima memperingatkan mereka beberapa saat sebelumnya. Sementara sebagian yang lain malah semakin menjauhinya karena menganggapnya sebagai pembawa sial. Hanajima ' _The Witch_ ' Rei pun akhirnya tidak memiliki banyak teman di kelas 1-1.

Kurosaki mengatakan pada Shirakawa agar tidak terlalu memikirkan perkataan Hanajima barusan. "Tenang saja Shiroyan! Aku akan melindungimu!" serunya dengan semangat. Hari ini mereka sudah sepakat akan ke maid café bersama, dan cowo berkuncir kuda itu tidak mau rencana mereka harus dibatalkan hanya karena perkataan konyol Hanajima. Setelah berdiskusi panjang yang tidak penting, Shirakawa dan gengnya yang dijuluki sebagai 'Trio Bodoh' memutuskan untuk tetap pergi ke maid café.

"Baka!" gumam seseorang yang duduk dibelakang, tak jauh dari Shirakawa dan gengnya duduk. Hanajima bisa mendengar gumaman orang itu karena dia duduk persis didepannya. Gadis itu memandang punggung orang tadi. Punggung yang kekar meski perawakan orang itu tidak sekuat Shirakawa tapi nyatanya hanya punggung itulah yang bisa membuatnya merasa nyaman.

Bila harus memilih, Hanajima tidak ingin memiliki kekuatan aneh seperti itu. Melihat aura dan gelombang energi seseorang bukanlah hal yang menyenangkan baginya. Meski dengan kekuatannya dia bisa membantu orang lain agar terhindar dari kejadian buruk yang akan terjadi dengan cara memperingatkan mereka. Tapi apa yang ia dapatkan? Dirinya malah dicap aneh dan pembawa sial, membuatnya dijauhi semua orang.

 _Orang ini berbeda._ Itulah kesan pertama Hanajima saat bertemu dengan Hanamiya Makoto. Cowo berkulit pucat dengan bentuk alis tebal yang menyerupai ulat bulu. Sama seperti dirinya, Hanamiya juga tidak memiliki banyak teman di kelas 1-1. Hanya Furuhashi, cowo super cuek yang memiliki tatapan dead fish yang terlihat sering berbicara dengan Hanamiya. Selebihnya, tidak ada yang sudi menyapa Hanamiya karena sifat jeleknya yang sering menyebut orang lain'Baka'.

Hanajima juga tidak pernah berbicara padanya meski cowo itu duduk didepannya. Tapi itu tidak penting, karena bagi Hanajima, keberadaan Hanamiya didekatnya mampu menghalau aura dan gelombang energi yang mengitarinya setiap saat. Hanamiya seperti memiliki kekkai tak kasat mata yang mampu menghalau semua aura dan gelombang energi yang ada disekitarnya.

Hanajima tersenyum tipis. _Hari ini pun aku tetap tidak bisa melihat auramu maupun gelombang energi tubuhmu, Hanamiya Makoto._ Gadis itu menopang dagunya dengan tangan kanannya. Menatap lurus kedepan, menatap punggung favoritnya.

 **xoxoxo**

Furuhashi semakin yakin kalau Hanajima memang tertarik pada Hanamiya. Wajah gadis itu selalu terlihat berbeda saat duduk dibelakang Hanamiya atau saat Hanamiya berada didekatnya. Hanajima memang selalu terlihat kalem dan tenang sih. Tentu saja dia bukan tipe gadis pecicilan seperti Kaori.

Tapi gadis berkepang itu tidak bisa menipu mata ikan Furuhashi yang mampu menebak ekspresi wajah seseorang dengan mudah. Tatapan mata Hanajima berubah tenang dan hangat saat berada didekat Hanamiya. Berbeda jauh dengan yang biasa ia perlihatkan kepada orang lain.

Dia memandang Hanamiya dengan lembut, meski cowo itu sama sekali tidak pernah melihatnya. Furuhashi tidak pernah melihat kedua Hana itu saling bicara. Hanajima tampak nyaman bersembunyi dibalik punggung Hanamiya dan Hanamiya pun tampak tidak terganggu dengan aura dingin yang terpancar dari tubuh Hanajima. Aneh. Bahkan dari tempatnya duduk yang berseberangan dengan kursi Hanajima, Furuhashi sangat bisa merasakan hawa dingin itu.

Tiba-tiba Hanajima menoleh kearah Furuhashi, menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Gerakan kepalanya sangat kaku, seakan dia boneka. _Dia sedang mengamatiku,_ batin Hanajima. Hanajima sudah terbiasa dipandang aneh tapi Furuhashi tidak memandangnya aneh.

Cowo itu mengamatinya seolah dia adalah objek penelitian. Furuhashi jadi salah tingkah karena Hanajima menatapnya lekat-lekat. _Kenapa dia tiba-tiba menoleh kearahku? Mungkinkah dia bisa membaca pikiranku?_ Furuhashi menelan ludah kemudian memalingkan wajahnya dari Hanajima.

"Selamat pagi anak-anak!" suara Pak Kubota menyelamatkan Furuhashi dari tatapan dingin Hanajima. Gadis itu langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kedepan kelas. Shintani, sang ketua kelas, memimpin teman-temannya untuk memberi salam pada guru biologi itu.

"Kalian punya waktu lima belas menit untuk membaca materi sebelum kita mulai ulangannya" kata Pak Kubota seraya menggulung lengan kemeja kirinya yang terlepas. Penampilan Sakuya Kubota bisa dibilang sangat santai untuk seorang tenaga pengajar di sekolah menengah atas. Dia hanya mengenakan kemeja lengan panjang berwarna polos dan celana panjang hitam saat mengajar. Meski selalu membawa jas tapi dia tak pernah memakainya.

Dia mengikat rambut hitamnya yang agak panjang dan berombak kebelakang dan sengaja memperlihatkan rahangnya yang kuat. Pak Kubota cukup populer dikalangan siswi karena wajah tampan dan usianya yang masih terbilang muda. Sikapnya pun ramah dan perhatian pada anak-anak didiknya.

Satu lagi nilai plus dari guru yang mengendarai mobil Ferrari keluaran terbaru ke sekolah adalah karena dia menjabat sebagai pelatih klub basket Kirisaki Daiichi dan berhasil membuat klub basket itu masuk sepuluh besar tim terkuat di Tokyo.

Tapi bagi Furuhashi, gurunya itu terlalu tebar pesona. Entah kenapa intuisinya mengatakan kalau sikap yang ditunjukkan Pak Kubota hanya topeng dan kepalsuan. Itu baru pendapatnya sih. Furuhashi belum menemukan bukti apapun yang bisa mendukung pendapatnya tentang Pak Kubota. Terlalu banyak membaca novel suspense membuat cowo itu mudah mencurigai orang lain. Furuhashi menghela napas.

Sakuya Kubota seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu dari orang lain. _Tapi apa? Dan kenapa?_ Furuhashi memainkan pulpennya, dia selalu seperti itu bila mengalami kebuntuan saat memikirkan sesuatu. Harusnya dia menggunakan waktu selama lima belas menit untuk membaca materi yang akan keluar saat ulangan nanti tapi pikirannya malah asik berspekulasi tentang rahasia yang mungkin dimiliki guru biologinya. Dia tampak tak terlalu mempedulikan ulangan biologi yang akan dilaksanakan lima belas menit lagi.

Lima belas menit pun berlalu. Pak Kubota menyuruh para murid untuk mengumpulkan ponsel dan buku biologi mereka ke mejanya setelah itu dia pun mulai membagikan kertas ulangan. Pak Kubota hanya membagikan lembaran ulangan dibaris paling depan, murid yang duduk paling depan kemudian memberikan kertas itu kebelakang, begitu seterusnya hingga berakhir dibaris paling belakang.

Hanamiya sama sekali tidak membalikkan tubuhnya saat memberikan lembaran ulangan terakhir pada Hanajima. Cowo itu hanya mengangkat tangannya sebatas bahu agar Hanajima bisa mengambil kertas ulangannya.

Dua puluh menit berlalu dan para murid masih mengerjakan ulangan biologi dengan tenang. Hadeeeh~ kenapa soalnya malah essay semua gini?! keluh Furuhashi dalam hati. Dia sedikit berharap akan menghadapi soal pilihan ganda. Cowo itu pun akhirnya pasrah kalau dia harus mengikuti remedial minggu depan.

Dia melirik kearah Hanamiya yang tampak santai mengerjakan ulangannya. Menurut Seto, Hanamiya selalu mendapat nilai bagus saat ulangan meskipun dia gak belajar. Furuhashi setengah berharap bisa menukar otaknya dengan otak Hanamiya sehari saja.

Kemudian dia beralih kearah Hanajima yang juga tampak tenang mengerjakan ulangannya. Hanajima juga merupakan murid yang pintar dan rajin belajar. Melihat keduanya Furuhashi jadi merasa minder. _Kelas 1-1 memang kelas yang mengerikan!_ _Harusnya Seto yang berada disini. Bukannya aku!_ Furuhashi melengos. Akhirnya cowo kalem itu menarik napas sejenak berusaha membuat pikirannya fokus agar dia bisa mengerjakan ulangan biologi dengan benar. _I can do it!_

Hanamiya melirik jam dinding yang bertengger diatas papan tulis. Dia menyeringai tipis. _It's time_ , katanya dalam hati. Dan secepat kilat ia melempar gumpalan kertas kecil keatas meja Hanajima, kemudian membuat sedikit suara gaduh dengan menendang kaki mejanya hingga perhatian Pak Kubota yang tengah berkeliling didalam kelas untuk memeriksa pekerjaan para murid, tertuju kearahnya.

Saat itu pula dia pura-pura menjatuhkan penghapusnya lantas mengambilnya sehingga memudahkan Pak Kubota memergoki Hanajima yang sedang membuka gumpalan kertas tadi yang ternyata berisi materi ulangan yang diketik rapi. Timing yang tepat!

Hanajima membelalakkan matanya begitu melihat isi kertas itu. Wajahnya semakin menegang saat Pak Kubota melihatnya membuka kertas itu dan menghampiri mejanya. Guru itu menatapnya tajam, menatap Hanajima seolah gadis itu baru saja melakukan kejahatan yang keji.

"Boleh aku lihat kertasmu, Hanajima?" Pak Kubota mengulurkan tangannya. Hanajima memberikan gumpalan kertas itu. Tangannya sedikit gemetar dan wajahnya tertunduk takut seakan Pak Kubota akan membunuhnya saat itu juga.

Pak Kubota membuka gumpalan kertas itu. Ekspresi wajahnya tidak berubah seakan dia sudah tahu isi kertas itu. Seperti para guru yang lain, Pak Kubota tidak mentolerir tindakan mencontek. Dia lantas mengambil lembaran ulangan Hanajima dan menyuruh gadis itu keluar kelas.

 _Eh? Hanajima mencontek? Masa sih?_ Furuhashi masih setengah tak percaya. Tapi dia melihat dengan mata kepalanya sendiri kalau gadis itu memang membuka sebuah gumpalan kertas kecil dimejanya. Hanajima tidak pernah melakukan hal tidak terpuji seperti itu sebelumnya. _Jadi kenapa kali ini dia melakukannya?_

Furuhashi melirik kearah Hanamiya dan terkejut dengan ekspresi cowo itu. Hanamiya menyeringai lebar, ekspresi yang sama ketika dia berhasil melukai Kiyoshi Teppei _. Jangan-jangan!_ Furuhashi memijat dahinya pelan. _Mungkinkah ini semua taktik Hanamiya? Menjebak Hanajima dengan membuatnya seolah melakukan tindakan mencontek? Tapi kenapa dia menjebak Hanajima? Untuk apa? Mereka berdua bahkan tidak pernah saling menyapa_.

Furuhashi jadi semakin frustasi. Pertama, Pak Kubota dan sekarang Hanamiya. Dia sama sekali tidak bisa lagi berkonsentrasi mengerjakan ulangan biologi hari itu. Kini pikirannya kembali terusik. Rencana licik apa yang sedang dijalankan Hanamiya ' _The Bad Boy_ ' Makoto?

 _ **To be continued…**_

* * *

 ** _A/N :_** Karakter Hanajima Rei terinspirasi dari Hanajima Saki (Furuba) walaupun sedikit berbeda karena saya menggambarkan Rei lebih ekspresif daripada Saki :) Feel free to critic and review. Thanks :)


	2. Chapter 2

**_Flowers Rock_**

 ** _Summary :_** Rencana licik apa yang sedang dijalankan Hanamiya 'The Bad Boy' Makoto sampai ia tega menjebak teman sekelasnya sendiri agar terlihat mencontek saat ulangan? [Hanamiya x OC] Flashback tentang awal mula Hanamiya menjadi pelatih klub basket Kirisaki Daiichi.

 ** _Disclaimer :_** I own nothing except the plot :)

* * *

"Saya tidak mencontek, Pak" Hanajima kembali menegaskan saat Pak Kubota mengintrogasinya di ruang guru seusai pelajaran biologi. Dia berdiri tidak terlalu dekat dengan Pak Kubota. Hanajima selalu merasa tidak nyaman berada didekat guru itu karena aura dan gelombang energinya yang agak berbeda dari orang-orang disekitarnya.

Auranya sangat hitam dan anehnya, meski terkadang letupan-letupan kecil energi yang berwarna oranye atau kuning kehijauan terpancar dari guru itu, warna hitam tetap mendominasi auranya. Hanajima tidak pernah menemukan orang dengan aura semacam itu sebelumnya. Tapi gadis itu cukup paham, kalau dia tidak boleh berada terlalu dekat dengannya.

"Lantas ini apa? Kau masih tetap mengelak meski ada buktinya?" Pak Kubota kembali memperlihatkan gumpalan kertas kecil tadi. Kertas sialan! Hanajima mengutuk dalam hati. Gara-gara kertas kecil itu dia dikeluarkan dari kelas saat ulangan biologi dan harus terdampar di ruang guru untuk diintrogasi layaknya seorang terdakwa.

"Itu bukan punya saya pak. Kertas itu dilempar seseorang dari depan" Hanajima tetap bersikeras kalau kertas itu bukan miliknya. _Benar! Kertas itu dilempar dari depan!_ _Berarti….. Hanamiya!_ Hanajima baru menyadari hal itu. _Ah! Dasar bodoh! Kenapa aku baru menyadarinya?! Aku kan duduk paling belakang. Hanya Hanamiya yang mungkin melempar kertas itu kebelakang. Ke mejaku. Tapi kenapa? Kenapa dia melakukan hal itu?_

"Maksudmu kertas ini milik Hanamiya?" Hanajima enggan menuduh Hanamiya karena tidak ada bukti tapi dia menganggukkan kepalanya saat Pak Kubota bertanya. Kertas itu diketik rapi sehingga tak mungkin melakukan identifikasi tulisan tangan. Guru biologi itu menghela napas, kemudian merapikan sedikit poninya kebelakang telinga saat menyadari Miss Robin masuk ke ruang guru.

Dia tertawa kecil seolah Hanajima mengatakan hal yang tidak masuk akal. Dia menarik sebuah map berisi lembaran-lembaran ulangan yang tadi mereka kerjakan, memeriksanya satu persatu lantas menarik selembar dari tumpukan itu dan memperlihatkannya pada Hanajima.

"Itu kertas ulangan milik Hanamiya. Tuduhanmu tidak terbukti" Bola mata Hanajima membesar saat melihat lembaran ulangan milik Hanamiya. Cowo itu menjawab soal essay dengan bahasa Latin! Dia menatap Pak Kubota, guru itu mengangguk pelan. Hanajima lantas mengembalikan kertas itu pada gurunya.

Sekali lagi Pak Kubota tertawa kecil. _Sepertinya aku harus meminta bantuan Miss Robin lagi karena bahasa Latinku belum sempurna._ Hanamiya memang _one of a kind_. Tapi Pak Kubota sedikit berterimakasih pada anak itu karena berkat kejeniusan dan kesombongannya, dia jadi punya alasan untuk mendekati Miss Robin.

"Hanamiya selalu mengerjakan soal essay dengan bahasa yang mudah ia pahami. Dia tidak mungkin mencontek kalau bisa mengerjakan soal essay seperti itu. Jadi tidak mungkin kertas ini miliknya" Pak Kubota membela Hanamiya.

Hanajima merasa semakin terpojok. Dia juga tidak menyangka Hanamiya mengerjakan soal essay seperti itu. Dia sudah berulang kali mendengar desas-desus kalau Hanamiya merupakan murid yang jenius. Tapi dia tidak mengira Hanamiya sejenius itu.

"Ta-tapi kertas ini juga bukan milikku Pak!" Hanajima tetap membela diri. Topeng _stoic_ nya perlahan retak. Ekspresi wajahnya kini terlihat seperti memohon pada gurunya agar mempercayainya. Dia tidak pernah mencontek dan tidak akan pernah melakukannya. Tapi kalau bukan Hanamiya, lantas siapa yang melempar kertas itu?

Pak Kubota bersedekap sambil bersandar di kursinya. Masih menatap muridnya dengan curiga. Dia setengah yakin kalau Hanajima tidak mencontek. Gadis itu selalu mengerjakan tugas dan PR dengan baik dan nilai-nilainya di mata pelajaran lain pun selalu bagus. Tapi tadi dia melihat sendiri saat gadis itu membuka gumpalan kertas berisi materi ulangan. Jujur dia sedikit terkejut melihat hal itu. Tapi Kubota harus _fair_. Hanajima harus diberi hukuman atas tindakan tidak terpujinya.

"Kembalilah ke kelasmu. Aku akan memikirkan hukuman yang pantas untukmu" Pak Kubota berkata dengan sedikit ketus kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya dari gadis itu. Dia mulai memeriksa hasil pekerjaan para muridnya dan mengabaikan Hanajima yang masih berdiri disitu.

 **xoxoxo**

"Kau sengaja menjebakku kan?!" Hanajima menghampiri meja Hanamiya sesaat setelah bel tanda jam istirahat berbunyi. Beberapa pasang mata tertuju kearah mereka, menatap mereka dengan pandangan takjub seolah mereka sedang melakukan pertunjukan sirkus atau semacamnya. Memang hal yang luar biasa sih. Sang penyihir dan cowo bandel akhirnya saling bicara untuk pertama kalinya. Mungkin kelas 1-1 harus mengadakan acara tumpengan kali yaa untuk merayakan momen bersejarah itu.

Hanamiya memandang gadis cantik yang tengah berdiri disampingnya itu. Dia menggeser tubuhnya kesamping berusaha menjaga jarak dari Hanajima. Selama ini dia selalu berusaha menjaga jarak dengan Hanajima. Dia tidak terlalu suka berdekatan dengan gadis aneh itu karena keberadaan Hanajima didekatnya memberikan efek yang aneh pada tubuh cowo itu makanya Hanamiya selalu menghindarinya.

"Kenapa kau diam saja? Jadi benar kau menjebakku?!" Hanajima sedikit meninggikan nada suaranya meski raut wajahnya tetap datar. Dia memang berbeda dari gadis-gadis lain yang umumnya sangat ekspresif dalam menunjukkan perasaannya. Hanajima selalu bisa mengendalikan perasaan dan ekspresi wajahnya seakan dia memang berlatih keras melakukan hal itu. Makanya dia bisa membuat orang lain merinding hanya dengan menatap mereka, seperti yang ia lakukan pada Hanamiya saat ini.

"Cih! Jangan ngomong sembarangan!" Hanamiya menggertakkan giginya. Kebiasaannya bila dia mulai merasa kesal. Biasanya Hanamiya tidak akan kesal semudah itu. Tapi dipojokkan seperti itu oleh gadis yang selama ini selalu ia hindari, membuatnya badmood seketika. Hanajima berdiri terlalu dekat dengannya! Gadis itu sedikit mencondongkan tubuhnya kedepan, mendesak Hanamiya ke dinding, tidak mempedulikan Sang Bad Boy yang mendelik padanya. Jarak mereka hanya terpaut beberapa sentimeter.

Dengan jarak sedekat itu, Hanamiya bisa merasakan hembusan napas gadis itu dikeningnya. Dia bisa mencium aroma rose dan lily yang lembut keluar dari tubuh gadis itu. Dia bahkan bisa melihat dengan jelas leher Hanajima yang indah dan sudah setengah membayangkan tangan dan bibirnya menjelajahi leher yang indah itu. Hanamiya menundukkan kepalanya tapi pandangannya malah tertuju pada sesuatu dibawah kerah Hanajima. Damn, Kentarou!

Hanamiya mengutuk sahabatnya yang hentai dari kelas sebelah yang selama ini selalu berusaha keras mencemari otak jenius Hanamiya dengan hal-hal mesum. Sang Akudo jadi berpikiran macam-macam tentang gadis yang tengah berdiri didepannya. Dia mendongakkan kepalanya, tatapan mereka bertemu. Hanamiya hampir bisa merasakan lengan kanannya terangkat dan bersiap mendorong bahu Hanajima kebelakang karena dia sudah tidak nyaman dengan posisi mereka yang sekarang.

Tapi sepertinya keberuntungan sedang berpihak pada Sang Bad Boy karena dalam sepersekian detik, lengannya malah memeluk tubuh Hanajima yang ambruk diatasnya dan dia bisa merasakan bibir Hanajima mendarat di bibirnya. Keduanya sangat terkejut dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Hanajima buru-buru menarik tubuhnya dari tubuh Hanamiya. Wajahnya memerah tapi kemarahan terlihat jelas dimatanya. Siapa yang berani melakukan hal ini? dia menggeram dalam hati.

"Ahaha, maaf yaa maaf. Kakiku kesandung meja tadi jadi aku gak sengaja mendorongmu" kata Shintani dengan enteng sambil nyengir polos kemudian kembali memakan remah-remah rotinya, tidak menghiraukan duo Hana yang melotot kearahnya.

Cowo yang doyan makan itu tampak tidak menyadari kalau tindakan kecilnya membawa dampak cukup besar bagi teman-teman sekelasnya. Hampir seluruh murid kelas 1-1 menyaksikan kejadian itu. Kedua Hana yang saling bicara dan berciuman diwaktu bersamaan! Semuanya terlihat syok seakan baru saja mendengar berita duka cita.

Hanajima menggigit bibirnya karena kesal dan malu, dia menoleh sekilas kearah Hanamiya yang menatapnya kesal, sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan kelas. Aura didalam kelasnya sudah tidak kondusif bagi mentalnya saat ini. Bila dia tetap berada disana, hal yang tidak diinginkan mungkin akan terjadi seperti waktu itu. Dia tidak ingin lepas kendali untuk yang kedua kalinya. Tidak akan ada lagi yang harus terluka karena aku, dia bersumpah.

 **xoxoxo**

"Stupid girl! Kenapa dia menciumku?!" Hanamiya meremas kotak susu coklatnya hingga bentuknya tak karuan. Cowo itu kemudian melemparnya ke tempat sampah yang berada tak jauh dari tempatnya duduk. Dan berusaha kembali berkonsentrasi pada buku sastra Persia klasik yang sedang ia baca.

Hanamiya selalu menghabiskan jam istirahatnya di perpustakaan. Salah satu alasannya memilih Kirisaki Daiichi adalah karena sekolah itu mempunyai perpustakaan dengan koleksi buku terlengkap dibanding sekolah lain. Reing banyaknya koleksi buku yang dimiliki, dewan sekolah Kirisaki Daiichi sampai harus membangun gedung perpustakaan khusus yang terpisah dari gedung sekolah.

"Jangan berisik di perpustakaan!" Bu Itoigawa menegur Hanamiya yang membuat sedikit kegaduhan dengan kotak susunya tadi. Sebenarnya ada aturan dilarang makan dan minum di perpustakaan, tapi karena Hanamiya selalu datang ke perpustakaan saat jam istirahat untuk membaca dan hanya membawa sekotak susu coklat sebagai menu makan siangnya, Bu Itoigawa memberinya kelonggaran. Pengurus perpustakaan itu sedikit kagum pada sang Akudo karena menganggap kalau Hanamiya lebih mementingkan makanan untuk otaknya daripada untuk perutnya.

Hanamiya diam saja saat Bu Itoigawa menegurnya, pandangannya tertuju ke halaman buku sastra yang terbuka ditangannya tapi pikirannya tertuju pada Hanajima Rei, pada wajah gadis itu saat kening mereka bertemu, pada hembusan napas gadis itu dipipinya, pada bibir Hanajima yang terasa lembut dibibirnya. Kuso! Kuso! Kuso!

Tanpa sadar Hanamiya memegang bibirnya. Dia masih bisa merasakan sisa lipbalm rasa cherry yang dipakai Hanajima dibibirnya. Hanamiya menjilat bibirnya pelan. _Damn! Aku tidak boleh kehilangan kendali. Tidak untuk saat ini. Aku harus fokus untuk menjalankan rencanaku._ Hanamiya merogoh sakunya, mengambil coklat kecil berbentuk seperti koin emas, membuka bungkusnya lantas memakannya bulat-bulat. Coklat selalu bisa membuat moodnya menjadi lebih baik.

 **xoxoxo**

Hanajima baru sadar dia sudah berada di belakang gedung sekolahnya. Rasanya dia sudah cukup jauh melarikan diri dari kejadian memalukan yang baru saja menimpanya. Dia ingin mengubur dirinya hidup-hidup atau bersembunyi disuatu tempat yang tidak bisa ditemukan orang. _Kenapa aku harus mengalami hal ini sih?_

Hanajima menyandarkan tubuhnya didinding, menatap langit yang cerah diatasnya. Padahal baru tadi pagi, dia memperingatkan Shirakawa tapi malah dirinya yang harus mengalami kesialan. Pertama, dituduh mencontek. Kedua, mencium Hanamiya. _Oke, yang kedua mungkin gak bisa dibilang kesialan tapi itu juga bukan keberuntungan kan!_

"Aku mencium Hanamiya Makoto!" Hanajima memegang dadanya. Dia bisa merasakan jantungnya masih berdetak kencang karena kejadian tadi. Dia tidak menyangka bisa berada sedekat itu dengan orang paling sombong di Kirisaki Daiichi, bahkan menciumnya!

Hanajima menyentuh bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Dia masih bisa merasakan rasa manis dari coklat yang dimakan Hanamiya tadi pagi. Dia bahkan masih bisa merasakan sensasi aneh yang tercipta saat ujung lidah mereka bertemu. _It's felt so good_. Wajah Hanajima kembali memerah. Dia tidak pernah mencium seseorang sebelumnya.

 _My first kiss…_ Hanajima menggigit bibirnya, sedikit kecewa karena ciuman pertamanya sangat berbeda jauh dengan yang ia harapkan. Dia tidak mengharapkan _first_ _kiss_ yang seperti itu. Dia juga tidak pernah berharap Hanamiya yang akan mencuri ciuman pertamanya. _He's good at stealing even stealing a kiss!_

Tak lama kemudian, bel tanda waktu istirahat berakhir berbunyi. Hanajima lantas kembali kekelasnya. Topeng _stoic_ sudah terpasang dengan sempurna diwajahnya. Dia tidak akan membiarkan dirinya lepas kendali karena dua peristiwa memalukan yang baru saja dialaminya. _I can handle it_ , dia meyakinkan dirinya sendiri meski bayangan wajah Hanamiya masih saja memenuhi pikirannya. Dia bahkan tidak terlalu memikirkan hukuman yang akan diberikan Pak Kubota padanya.

Hanajima kembali berpikir rasional. Kertas itu bukan miliknya dan ia masih yakin Hanamiya yang melempar kertas itu keatas mejanya. Kalau tujuan Hanamiya bukan untuk mencontek dari kertas itu berarti dia punya tujuan lain. _Dia ingin menjebakku! Tapi kenapa?_ Hanajima tidak habis pikir.

Dia tidak pernah berbicara pada Hanamiya. Dia yakin sekali kalau dirinya tidak pernah melakukan sesuatu yang mungkin bisa menyinggung perasaan cowo itu atau membuatnya marah. _Lantas kenapa Hanamiya menjebakku? Kenapa dia melakukan hal itu padaku?Mungkinkah dia membenciku?_

Hanajima bisa merasakan aura didalam kelasnya sudah di level yang aman baginya. Beberapa murid masih menatapnya seolah dia adalah mahluk asing. Hanajima sudah terbiasa dengan hal itu. Dia tidak terlalu peduli dengan pendapat orang tentang dirinya. Dia tidak menghiraukan mereka demi keselamatan mereka sendiri.

Hanajima melirik sekilas kearah Hanamiya tanpa menggerakkan kepalanya. Cowo itu sudah duduk tenang ditempatnya, menopang sebelah pipinya dengan tangan kirinya. Pandangannya tertuju pada buku yang sedang ia baca. Seperti biasa. Tidak mempedulikan gadis itu saat dia melewatinya. Bersikap seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka.

Memang tidak terjadi apa-apa diantara mereka. Mereka hanya berciuman. Itu saja. Kenapa harus dibesar-besarkan? batin Furuhashi. Setelah kedua Hana meninggalkan kelas saat jam istirahat., semua siswi di kelasnya heboh bergosip tentang mereka. Furuhashi hampir tidak bisa menahan tawanya saat melihat reka ulang kejadian itu diponselnya. Diam-diam dia mengabadikan momen bersejarah itu dengan ponselnya.

Tentu saja dia tidak akan memberitahu Hanamiya. _Dia bisa membunuhku kalau sampai tahu._ _Mungkin akan kuperlihatkan pada Seto dan yang lainnya. Ahh, tidak. Hara akan meledek Hanamiya habis-habisan._ Furuhashi masih merasa sedikit iba pada Hanamiya karena Hara tidak akan setengah-setengah kalau meledek orang, meskipun orang itu adalah orang paling sadis di Kirisaki Daiichi.

" _Good afternoon, Class!_ " sapa Miss Robin saat guru Bahasa Inggris itu memasuki kelas 1-1. Semua murid menjawab sapaan ibu guru yang seksi itu. Miss Robin menoleh kearah pintu saat dia mendengar ketukan pintu beberapa kali. Pintu ruang kelas 1-1 bergeser, dan Pak Kubota memasuki kelas itu setelah meminta ijin pada Miss Robin.

"Hanajima, tolong datang menemuiku di ruang guru usai sekolah nanti" kata Pak Kubota pada Hanajima. Gadis itu mengangguk paham tanpa menunjukkan ekspresi apapun. Dia sudah mempersiapkan mentalnya untuk hukuman yang akan ia terima tak lama lagi. Hukuman yang tak seharusnya ia dapatkan. Tapi dia tidak bisa mengelak, tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Dia juga tak ingin meratapi kesialannya. Dia harus menghadapi semuanya.

" _Finally!_ " batin Hanamiya dengan riang. Dan seringai lebar pun merekah diwajah pucatnya.

 ** _To be continued.._**

* * *

 **A/N : Feel free to critic and review. Thanks :)  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**_Flowers Rock_**

 ** _Summary :_** Rencana licik apa yang sedang dijalankan Hanamiya 'The Bad Boy' Makoto sampai ia tega menjebak teman sekelasnya sendiri agar terlihat mencontek saat ulangan? [Hanamiya x OC] Flashback tentang awal mula Hanamiya menjadi pelatih klub basket Kirisaki Daiichi.

 ** _Disclaimer :_** I own nothing except the plot :)

 ** _A/N :_** Cerita sama sekali tidak berkaitan dengan lagu milik grup band F.T Island yang berjudul sama. Saya hanya meminjam judul tersebut. Enjoy reading :)

* * *

"Aku tidak menyangka kalau Hanajima mencontek" ujar Furuhashi saat dia dan Hanamiya menyusuri koridor sekolah setelah jam pelajaran berakhir. Hanamiya tidak menanggapi Furuhashi. Pikirannya tertuju pada rencana yang sedang ia jalani dan pada leher mulusnya Hanajima.

 _Shit!_ Kenapa aku masih saja kesulitan mengenyahkannya dari pikiranku?! Hanamiya menggertakkan giginya pelan, membuat Furuhashi yang sedari tadi mengamatinya jadi makin penasaran dengan cowo _psycho_ disebelahnya.

Sebenarnya Furuhashi ingin menanyakan _'bagaimana perasaanmu setelah dicium oleh sang penyihir? apa kau merasakan sesuatu? apa kau merasa dimantrai?'_ Tapi Furuhashi bukan orang yang suka ceplas ceplos seperti Hara. Dan seandainya Furuhashi punya keberanian untuk menanyakan itu, hampir pasti Hanamiya akan memasukkannya kedalam daftar orang-orang yang akan ia hancurkan. Tentu saja Furuhashi tidak mau hal itu terjadi.

"Kau baik-baik saja Hanamiya?" akhirnya malah kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Furuhashi. Mungkin saja kan Hanajima memang penyihir dan berhasil memantrai Hanamiya. Bisa gawat kalau memang seperti itu! pikir Furuhashi. Hanamiya mendelik kearah temannya. _Apa maksudnya menanyakan hal itu? Tentu saja aku baik-baik saja! Memangnya aku kenapa?!_

Furuhashi memberi isyarat dengan tangannya kalau Hanamiya tidak perlu menjawab pertanyaannya. Sungguh bodoh beranggapan kalau kejadian tadi akan membawa dampak tertentu bagi Hanamiya.

Tentu saja hal itu bukan hal yang penting bagi Hanamiya. Hanajima menciumnya karena Shintani yang gak sengaja mendorongnya. Tapi reflek Hanamiya cukup bagus karena dia berhasil menangkap gadis itu agar tidak terjatuh mengenai mejanya.

"Itu sih namanya mengambil kesempatan dalam kesempitan" Furuhashi sempat mendengar Kaori mengatakan hal itu ketika dia melewati gadis itu saat jam istirahat. Benar juga. Tidak mungkin cowo _bad boy_ seperti Hanamiya sengaja ingin menolong gadis itu.

Dia menangkap tubuh Hanajima dengan lengannya agar gadis itu jatuh diatas tubuhnya. Hahaha. Sepertinya Seto sudah berhasil mencemari otak alien Hanamiya dengan hal-hal mesum. Siapa yang menyangka si jenius yang sombong ternyata punya pikiran mesum diotaknya?! Furuhashi tertawa dibalik topeng datarnya.

Tiba-tiba Hanamiya menghentikan langkahnya saat dia melihat Hanajima dan Pak Kubota membawa beberapa map besar dan tengah berjalan menuju mobil _Ferrari_ milik guru itu yang terparkir di halaman parkir khusus staf. Pak Kubota membuka pintu mobilnya lalu Hanajima meletakkan semua map besar di jok belakang mobil setelah itu gadis itu menyusul Pak Kubota masuk kedalam mobil.

"Mereka mau kemana?" gumam Furuhashi pelan. Tidak biasanya Pak Kubota memberi tumpangan pada orang lain selain Miss Robin. Furuhashi sering melihat kedua guru itu pulang bersama. Mungkin mereka berkencan.

"Waktunya hukuman" kata Hanamiya seraya mengembangkan seringai sadis diwajahnya. Seketika itu pula Furuhashi merasakan hawa dingin disekitar Hanamiya. Lebih mengerikan dari hawa dingin yang berasal dari Hanajima.

Mungkin Hanajima cukup menakutkan dengan mengatakan hal-hal aneh tentang kesialan, musibah atau semacamnya. Tapi gadis itu berusaha memperingatkan orang lain agar berhati-hati. Sedangkan Hanamiya adalah orang yang dengan senang hati akan memberikan kesialan atau musibah pada orang lain.

Dan itu dilakukannya hanya karena dia senang melihat orang lain menderita. Melihat seringai Hanamiya, Furuhashi kembali diingatkan siapa yang paling berbahaya di kelas 1-1 maupun di Kirisaki Daiichi. _Kalau dia bisa dengan mudah melakukan hal itu pada Kiyoshi yang berasal dari sekolah lain, sangat mungkin dia bisa melakukannya pada Hanajima. Tapi kenapa Hanajima? Kenapa Hanamiya memilih gadis itu?_

Bukannya Furuhashi menaruh perasaan khusus pada gadis itu. Hanya saja, baginya cukup aneh melihat Hanamiya tertarik dengan seorang gadis. Meski ketertarikan Hanamiya jelas berbeda dari ketertarikan pria terhadap wanita. Sampai sekarang dia masih tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Hanamiya. Tak salah rasanya kalau Seto menyebutnya alien.

 **xoxoxo**

Sakuya Kubota mengendarai mobilnya dengan kecepatan normal. Sesekali dia mencuri pandang kearah Hanajima yang duduk disebelahnya sambil memandang keluar jendela. Mereka tidak saling bicara sejak Kubota menjalankan mobilnya meninggalkan Kirisaki Daiichi.

Hanajima tampak tak ingin mengobrol bahkan tak ingin melihat wajah gurunya. Namun gadis itu berusaha bersikap sopan saat ia setuju untuk membantu Kubota membereskan map-map besar itu ke dalam rak buku dirumahnya sebagai pengganti hukumannya. _Well_ , Hanajima hanya tidak menyangka kalau map nya bakal sebanyak itu. Gadis itu menyadari kalau mereka sudah meninggalkan wilayah distrik Shinjuku saat dia memperhatikan rambu-rambu lalu lintas.

"Aku tinggal di Nishitama" Kubota seolah bisa menebak apa yang dipikirkan Hanajima. Gadis itu mengernyitkan dahinya,

"Anda tinggal lumayan jauh yaa" Kubota bisa mendengar kecurigaan dalam perkataan Hanajima tadi. Pria itu mengembangkan senyuman palsunya,

"Aku suka suasana pedesaan" lanjutnya. Tentu saja dia berbohong. Sebenarnya Kubota memiliki apartemen di Azabudai, yang bisa ditempuh hanya beberapa menit dari Shinjuku, tapi dia ingin mengajak Hanajima ke rumahnya di desa Hinohara yang terpencil, jauh dari keramaian Tokyo.

Kubota tersenyum melihat ekspresi Hanajima. _Gadis yang menarik_. Hanajima merupakan satu-satunya siswi yang tidak ' _throw herself'_ kepada Kubota. Hampir semua siswi di Kirisaki Daiichi berusaha mendekatinya. Bersikap manis padanya untuk menarik perhatiannya, sebagian dari mereka bahkan berniat mengencani guru tampan itu.

Hanajima Rei tidak seperti itu. Dia bersikap dingin pada Kubota bahkan cenderung menjauhinya. Gadis itu selalu mengerjakan tugas dan PR nya dengan baik. Dia pun tidak pernah mengikuti ulangan remedial. Selalu mentaati peraturan sekolah dan tidak pernah membuat masalah. Benar-benar murid teladan. Tak heran, dia selalu berdampingan dengan Hanamiya Makoto dalam hal disiplin dan prestasi.

Tak dipungkirinya, Hanajima Rei adalah gadis impiannya. Dia mungkin bukan gadis tercantik tapi kulit porselen dan buah dada yang cukup berisi, mampu memicu hasrat sang guru, meski pria itu sudah meniduri banyak wanita yang jauh lebih seksi dari Hanajima. Namun, Kubota sudah lama mendambakan gadis itu. Hampir setiap malam, fantasi liarnya berkecamuk hebat, ingin menjelajahi dan merasakan setiap senti bagian tubuh Hanajima. Dia benar-benar penyihir! Belum pernah ada satupun wanita yang bisa membuatku mabuk kepayang seperti dia!

Saat ini dia sudah hampir bisa membayangkan topeng _stoic_ gadis itu hancur dan digantikan oleh ekspresi wajah memohon. Kubota sudah bisa membayangkan tubuh Hanajima berada dibawah tubuhnya, dan gadis itu memohon padanya, memohon pada pria itu agar membawanya ke puncak kenikmatan tertinggi. Ahh. Aku mulai tidak sabaran menunggu saat itu.

 **xoxoxo**

Setelah kurang lebih satu setengah jam menempuh perjalanan, akhirnya mereka sampai di wilayah Hinohara yang terkenal asri. Tidak banyak rumah yang berada di area itu, karena sembilan puluh persen wilayahnya merupakan hutan dan daerah pegunungan. Pemandangannya sangat indah dan teduh. Udaranya pun sejuk. Benar-benar tempat yang menyenangkan dan tempat yang cocok untuk menjalankan rencananya.

Kubota mengarahkan mobilnya ke sebuah jalan aspal yang tidak terlalu besar. Deretan pohon-pohon besar dan rindang memagari jalan itu di kedua sisinya. Tidak ada satupun rumah yang ditemui Hanajima di sepanjang jalan itu. Saat terakhir kali Hanajima melihat rumah-rumah penduduk adalah di belokan jalan yang mereka lewati sebelumnya. Gadis itu mulai merasakan firasat tidak enak. Sebenarnya dia sudah merasa was-was sejak menaiki mobil mewah itu.

Hanajima tidak akan pernah menyukai Sakuya Kubota meski seluruh wanita di dunia ini memuja pria tampan itu. Pria itu memiliki aura hitam yang sangat kuat. Entah apa yang pernah dilakukan guru itu di masa lalu tapi Hanajima tahu itu bukan sesuatu yang baik. Dia terus mengingatkan dirinya agar tak terlibat dengan Kubota. _But damn_ Hanamiya! Gara-gara dia, aku harus mendapat hukuman dari Pak Kubota! Gara-gara dia, aku harus berdekatan dengan si tukang tebar pesona.

Kubota memarkir mobilnya di pekarangan sebuah rumah berlantai dua yang tampak terawat. Hanajima mengakui kalau rumah bercat putih itu jauh lebih bagus dari rumahnya, dengan pilar-pilar kokoh di pintu masuk. Gadis itu berharap suatu saat nanti bisa memiliki rumah seperti itu. Oke, kenapa aku malah mengagumi rumahnya? Sebaiknya aku membereskan map-map ini secepatnya lalu pergi dari sini! batinnya.

Kubota mengambil beberapa map lalu membawanya dengan satu tangan, kemudian berjalan kearah pintu seraya merogoh-rogoh saku celananya, mencari sesuatu. Hanajima membawa lebih banyak map hingga mengharuskan gadis itu menggunakan kedua tangannya lantas mengikuti sang guru.

"Kau letakkan saja di sofa sebelah sana, biar aku yang membawa sisanya" Kubota menunjuk sebuah sofa besar berwarna krem yang berada di ruang tamu. Dalamnya malah lebih keren! Hanajima malah terpukau dengan interior rumah sang guru. Desainnya minimalis, yang didominasi dengan warna hitam, krem atau putih. Perabotannya pun sederhana, tapi terlihat berkelas.

Sibuk mengagumi interior ruang tamu Kubota, gadis itu tak menyadari bahaya yang tengah mengintainya dari belakang. Kubota nyatanya tidak kembali mobil. Dia mengambil obat bius cair yang selalu tersedia di salah satu laci rak sepatu yang berada di genkan, melumurinya ke sapu tangan yang telah tersedia pula disana.

Pria itu memeluk Hanajima dari belakang saat gadis itu lengah, lalu menutup hidung gadis itu dengan sapu tangan yang telah dilumuri obat bius. Hanajima pun tak sadarkan diri dalam beberapa detik. Tubuh gadis itu roboh diatas sofa. Kubota menyeringai.

"Tidurlah sejenak, penyihir kecilku. Kita akan bersenang-senang nanti. Hanya kau dan aku"

 ** _To be continued…_**

* * *

 ** _A/N :_** Maaaaaf~ Hanamiya nya gak banyak muncul disini :( Apa yang akan terjadi pada Hanajima selanjutnya? Tunggu chapter selanjutnya yaa :) Feel free to critic and review. Thanks :)


	4. Chapter 4

**_Flowers Rock_**

.

.

.

 ** _Summary :_** "Kau selalu mengingatkan orang lain tentang bahaya yang akan menimpa mereka. Tapi kau tidak bisa memprediksi bahaya yang akan datang menimpamu. Bukankah hal itu sungguh menggelikan, Hanajima?!" Hanamiya berbisik padaku. Jemarinya memainkan helai-helai rambutku, kemudian beralih ke leherku dan… Hanamiya x OC. Rated tidak berubah. Masih aman dikonsumsi kok. Hehehe. Enjoy reading :)

 ** _Disclaimer :_** I own nothing except the plot :)

 ** _A/N :_** Alhamdulillah bisa apdet juga ditengah-tengah kesibukan yang menumpuk sehabis libur lebaran :D chapter kali ini akan lebih banyak bercerita dari sudut pandang Rei. Berusaha tetap pada rated T meski ada sedikit mature content (tapi bukan lemon yaa) dan akan ada banyak kata-kata kasar (umpatan lebih tepatnya) yang menurut saya diperlukan supaya feel nya lebih dapet. Tapi mohon jangan ditiru yaa minna-san. Hehehe.

 ** _Warning :_** Gaje, alur cepet, OOC dan masih banyak kekurangan disana-sini but enjoy reading minna-san :)

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Author's POV**

Rei membuka matanya perlahan. Butuh beberapa detik sebelum gadis itu membuka kelopak matanya yang masih terasa berat seperti habis menangis. Dia menggerakkan kepalanya, berusaha mengamati keadaan sekitar dengan pandangan sayu. Namun tak lama kemudian, kedua bola mata gadis itu membesar saat mengetahui bahwa dia tidak berada di kamarnya.

Rasa panik menjalari tubuh gadis itu sampai ke ubun-ubun, terlebih saat dia menyadari kalau dirinya dalam kondisi terikat di tempat tidur, dengan mulut yang ditempel lakban besar. Rei menggeliat, berusaha melepaskan tali tambang yang mengikatnya dengan kuat, tapi usahanya tidak membuahkan hasil. Gadis itu malah mendapat ruam kemerahan pada pergelangan tangannya.

"Oke. Tenang Rei! Tenang. Kau akan baik-baik saja." Rei berusaha menenangkan dirinya sendiri, mencoba mengatur napasnya, berusaha memfokuskan konsentrasinya atas apa yang tengah menimpanya. Rei mengedarkan pandangannya sekeliling ruangan yang tampak seperti sebuah kamar tidur dengan ranjang besar tempatnya berbaring dalam kondisi terikat.

Keadaan didalam ruangan itu cukup temaram. Hanya dua lampu yang menyala yang berada tepat diatas ranjang. Rei hanya bisa memastikan ada sebuah sofa disamping kirinya dan sebuah lemari tiga pintu yang berada tak jauh dari sofa. Lampu disekitar sofa dan lemari tidak dinyalakan sehingga Rei tidak bisa memastikan warna maupun bentuknya.

Dilihat dari penataan interiornya, kamar itu terkesan sangat sederhana dan maskulin. Ah! Rei baru teringat kalau dirinya berada di rumah Pak Kubota dan kamar ini mungkin adalah kamarnya. _Damn!_ Apa Pak Kubota yang melakukan ini? setitik air mata meluncur turun dari ujung-ujung matanya. Dia tak menyangka kalau gurunya tega memperlakukannya seperti itu.

Rei sedikit merasa lega karena dia masih berpakaian lengkap meski roknya sedikit tersingkap keatas karena kakinya terikat dalam keadaan direntangkan lebar-lebar. Dua kancing paling atas kemeja putihnya terbuka. Seingatnya, dia hanya membuka satu kancing paling atas saat mengenakan seragam pagi tadi. Jangan-jangan!

"Kau sudah bangun rupanya." Rei menoleh kearah suara yang ia yakini berasal dari lorong kecil disebelah lemari. Dia bisa mendengar derap langkah pelan namun pasti mendekati tempat tidurnya.

Meski pencahayaan di kamar itu tidak terlalu terang, Rei bisa mengenali suara dan sosok Kubota yang sudah berdiri didepan tempat tidur. Pria itu masih berpakaian lengkap, tangannya menggenggam sebuah _handycam_. Rei bisa melihat kerlipan cahaya merah dari _handycam_ itu. Dia sedang merekamku! batinnya.

"Kau memang berbeda, Hanajima. Obat bius itu hanya bertahan kurang dari setengah jam didalam tubuhmu." Kubota mulai mendekati Rei, satu lututnya sudah berada diatas tempat tidur gadis itu.

Pria itu mulai merayap diantara kedua kaki jenjang gadis itu yang terbuka lebar. Rei mengguncangkan tubuhnya dengan kencang, berusaha menghindar dari Kubota yang masih merekam tubuh sintal Rei dengan _handycam_ nya.

"Simpan tenagamu, Sayang. Kau akan membutuhkannya nanti. Kita akan bermain semalaman." Kubota menyeringai penuh nafsu. Rei bisa merasakan hembusan napas pria itu ketika Kubota menindih tubuhnya. Menjijikkan! Lepaskan akuuuu! Rei berusaha berteriak tapi hanya suara lenguhan-lenguhan lemah bak orang bisu yang terdengar lantaran mulutnya dibebat lakban.

Oh, Tuhan! Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi padaku? pekiknya dalam hati. Rei bisa merasakan airmatanya mulai mengalir deras. Kubota memegang wajahnya lantas mengusap airmata yang meleleh membasahi pipi mulus gadis itu dengan ibu jarinya.

"Sssttt. Jangan menangis. Kita akan bersenang-senang sebentar lagi. Aku akan memuaskanmu, Sayang." Kubota mengatakannya dengan nada yang terdengar menggoda, membuat Rei ingin muntah mendengarnya. Tak lama kemudian pria itu bangkit dari atas tubuh muridnya.

"Jadilah anak manis. Aku akan kembali lagi setelah membersihkan diri." Kubota mematikan _handycam_ nya dan menyimpannya didalam laci nakas disamping tempat tidur.

"Kau sangat spesial bagiku, Hanajima. Aku ingin melakukan yang terbaik untuk malam istimewa kita nanti, hingga kau tak akan pernah melupakannya." setelah mengatakan itu, Kubota beranjak turun dari tempat tidur dan melangkah keluar kamar.

Apa maksudnya tadi? Apa dia akan memperkosaku? TIDAAAK! Sekali lagi Rei menggerak-gerakkan kaki dan tangannya, berharap akan membuat ikatannya merenggang, namun sia-sia. Kubota mengikatnya dengan erat. Lagipula tenaganya masih belum pulih akibat obat bius tadi. Dan kini ditambah rasa nyeri yang mendera di pergelangan kaki dan tangannya.

Sejak bertemu dengan Kubota Sakuya, Rei selalu mengingatkan dirinya sendiri untuk menjauhi pria perlente itu. Rei tidak bodoh. Dengan bakat alaminya yang bisa melihat aura seseorang, dia bisa menebak kalau Kubota adalah orang yang patut dihindari karena memiliki aura yang kelam.

Tapi Rei masih bisa terjebak dengan mudahnya. Dia tak dapat mengelak ketika Kubota memergokinya melakukan tindakan mencontek saat ulangan meski dia tidak melakukannya. Kubota setengah mengancamnya dengan memberikan dua pilihan. Pertama, Kubota akan mengatakannya kepada dewan sekolah Kirisaki Daiichi, tapi bila itu dilakukannya maka beasiswa penuh yang didapatkan Rei akan dicabut.

Akhirnya Rei memilih opsi kedua. Tapi, gadis itu tidak menyangka kalau pilihannya untuk menjalani hukuman dari Kubota dengan perjanjian tertulis kalau guru itu tak akan mengadukannya pada dewan sekolah, malah membuat gadis itu berada dalam situasi yang sangat pelik seperti sekarang. Kubota menyanderanya, mengikatnya dan berniat menjadikannya objek pemuas birahi laki-laki bejat itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Rei's POV**

Sial! Sial! Sial! Ini semua gara-gara Hanamiya! Kalau saja dia tidak melempar kertas contekan itu, nasibku tidak akan seperti ini. Kenapa dia melakukannya? Kenapa dia menjebakku seperti ini? Hanamiya bodoh! Aku meneriakkan namanya di pikiranku.

Airmataku makin mengalir deras. Oh, Tuhan, tolonglah aku. Aku berdoa dalam hati, berharap seseorang akan datang menolongku. Meski aku tahu itu tidak mungkin karena Pak Kubota membawaku ke daerah terpencil. Jauh dari mana-mana. Siapa yang bakal datang menolongku?

Cklek! Aku mendengar suara pelan itu, seperti suara sesuatu yang dibuka atau terbuka, entah mana yang lebih tepat. Aku menolehkan kepala kesebelah kanan, kearah jendela besar yang tertutup tirai putih yang menutupi semua permukaannya. Seingatku, ada sebuah balkon di lantai dua saat aku mengamati rumah ini dari luar. Aku tidak tahu pasti apakah balkon itu berada diluar jendela ini atau tidak.

Sreeek! Aku mendengar sesuatu yang digeser dan saat itu pula, aku bisa melihat siluet seseorang dibalik jendela yang tingginya kurang lebih seperti tinggi badan orang dewasa itu. Orang itu menggeser daun jendela sedikit lagi, mungkin untuk memudahkannya masuk kedalam. Jantungku berdetak kencang hingga aku bisa merasakan tanganku sedikit gemetar.

Siapa yang datang? Apakah komplotan Pak Kubota? Ataukah orang lain? Seandainya orang ini merupakan komplotan Pak Kubota, kenapa dia harus masuk melalui jendela? Oh, Tuhan, mungkinkah? Aku sedikit berharap siapapun orang ini, dia datang untuk menolongku. Tapi ternyata orang itu…

Hanamiya Makoto yang muncul dari balik jendela itu. Dia berjalan mendekatiku dengan langkah santai. Hanamiya sudah tidak mengenakan seragam Kirisaki Daiichi. Sebagai gantinya, dia mengenakan celana panjang _jeans_ dan jaket _baseball_ berwarna hitam. Dia berhenti tepat disamping tempat tidurku, membungkukkan badannya sedikit, memandangku dengan seringai liciknya seperti biasa.

"Fiuuh. Kau lumayan juga." katanya sambil terkekeh. Aku bisa melihat bola matanya bergerak memperhatikan lekuk tubuhku dari ujung kepala hingga ujung kaki. Dasar mesum! Tiba-tiba kilasan kejadian aku berciuman dengan pemuda aneh ini tadi siang, kembali berkelebat dalam pikiranku. Sial! Tapi, kenapa Hanamiya berada di rumah Pak Kubota? Apa yang dilakukannya disini? Menolongku? Ah tidak mungkin! Jangan-jangan dia?!

Firasatku tidak enak. Dan benar saja, Hanamiya kemudian naik keatas tempat tidurku, memposisikan tubuhnya diantara kedua kakiku, persis seperti yang dilakukan Pak Kubota tadi. Dia membungkukkan badannya, menahan berat badannya dengan kedua tangannya yang berada dibawah ketiakku dan mengarahkan wajahnya ke leherku.

"Kau selalu mengingatkan orang lain tentang bahaya yang akan menimpa mereka. Tapi kau tidak bisa memprediksi bahaya yang akan datang menimpamu. Bukankah hal itu sungguh menggelikan, Hanajima?!" Hanamiya berbisik padaku. Jemarinya memainkan helai-helai rambutku, kemudian beralih ke leherku dan…oh! aku bisa merasakan bibirnya di leherku.

 _Damn!_ Tubuhku langsung merespon setiap sentuhan Hanamiya. Aku bisa merasakan jemari tangan Hanamiya bergerilya di tubuhku. Dasar brengsek! Dia berani membelai abdomen bahkan kedua pahaku. Tiba-tiba tubuhku menegang saat dia menurunkan tangannya lebih jauh, menelusup di bagian-bagian tubuhku yang masih terbalut pakaian, sementara bibirnya menelisik ke semua bagian leherku.

Aku bisa mendengar Hanamiya menggeram pelan, terdengar frustasi tapi masa bodoh! Aku tidak rela diperlakukan seperti ini olehnya! Dia sudah lancang menyentuh tubuhku seenaknya! Aku akan membalasmu, Hanamiya! Tapi di hati kecilku, entah kenapa saat Hanamiya menyentuhku, aku merasakan sensasi yang aneh. Entah kenapa aku tidak ingin Hanamiya berhenti menyentuhku. Sial! Bahkan tubuhku sendiri mengkhianatiku!

Aku bisa mendengar suara napasnya yang semakin memburu seiring dengan permainan jarinya yang semakin cepat. Aku merasakan pangkal pahanya mengeras ketika dada bidangnya bergesekan dengan buah dadaku. _Shit!_ Bedebah kau, Hanamiya! Aku hanya bisa mengumpat dalam hati meratapi ketakberdayaanku melawan perbuatan tak senonoh yang dilakukan Hanamiya padaku.

Sejak hari ini aku memutuskan akan membenci Hanamiya Makoto selamanya. Dia bahkan lebih buruk dari Pak Kubota. Dia yang menjebakku, membiarkanku masuk dalam perangkap Pak Kubota. Aku hampir yakin mereka berdua bekerjasama untuk menjebakku.

Hanamiya menghentikan aksinya saat aku mulai menangis. Entah sudah berapa kali aku menangis dan aku tak peduli. Dia memandangku, mata _amber_ nya menatap mataku lekat-lekat. Aku terkesiap ketika kurasakan bibirnya di pipiku, membasuh setiap tetes airmataku yang meleleh dengan bibirnya yang lembut, hingga tatapan kami kembali bertemu.

" _Don't cry, my witch_." katanya seraya menunjukkan senyuman yang terlihat tulus yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan sebelumnya. Aku sampai dibuat terkesima beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya si _bad boy_ jenius ini kembali menunjukkan seringai liciknya yang terkesan mengejekku. Cih! Harusnya aku tahu kalau dia hanya berpura-pura!

Aku tahu sejak awal kalau ada yang berbeda dari Hanamiya. Dia satu-satunya mahluk hidup di Kirisaki Daiichi yang auranya tidak terlihat. Aku pun tak tahu kenapa. Mendiang nenekku penah mengatakan kalau setiap manusia mempunyai aura yang berbeda dengan manusia lainnya. Seperti _pheromone_ dan sidik jari. Hanya saja aura seseorang tidak bisa dibuktikan secara ilmiah.

Aku tak tahu pasti apakah memang Hanamiya tak memiliki aura ataukah hanya karena aku tak bisa mendeteksinya. Tapi Hanamiya selalu membuatku penasaran karena saat aku berada didekatnya, aku seperti masuk kedalam sebuah kekkai tak kasat mata, yang bisa sedikit melindungiku dari bakatku sendiri. Hei, sudah kukatakan sebelumnya kan kalau melihat aura orang lain bukanlah hal menyenangkan?!

Aku melihat tangan kiri Hanamiya terangkat dan memegang tanganku yang terikat diatas kepalaku. Tubuhnya menekan tubuhku lebih kuat hingga aku bisa merasakan bibirnya dibelakang leherku. Sensasi aneh kembali menjalari urat syarafku. Oh! Aku yakin tadi Hanamiya menyeringai di leherku saat tubuhku kembali merespon sentuhannya. Kuso!

"Sepertinya kau sangat menikmatinya, Rei. Kau ingin aku terus melakukannya?" Hanamiya meledekku. Dasar kau, Hanamiya! Ingin rasanya aku menonjok wajah menyebalkannya itu. Aku tak peduli kalau harus dikeluarkan dari Kirisaki Daiichi karena dengan sengaja melukai anak emas mereka. Perbuatannya padaku lebih tidak bisa dimaafkan!

"Jangan buru-buru, _Witch_. Aku masih harus menyelesaikan urusanku disini terlebih dahulu. Tapi sebelum itu… apakah kau ingin aku menolongmu keluar dari sini?" kalimat terakhir yang diucapkan Hanamiya seperti angin segar bagiku walau dia mengatakannya dengan gaya bicaranya yang tak meyakinkan. Tanpa pikir panjang. aku langsung mengangguk mengiyakannya.

Hanamiya tersenyum melihat jawabanku. Dia membisikkan sesuatu, lebih tepatnya rencana melarikan diri yang.. oke, lumayan masuk akal. Dia beranjak dari tubuhku setelahnya dan mulai merenggangkan ikatanku agar aku lebih mudah melepaskannya. Kemudian dia berjalan kearah lorong kecil yang gelap, tempat dimana Pak Kubota datang pertama kali dan menunggu disana.

Aku tak sepenuhnya percaya pada Hanamiya, tapi sekarang hanya dialah satu-satunya harapanku untuk keluar dari tempat ini. Dia sudah merenggangkan ikatanku dan aku yakin bisa membukanya dengan mudah, jadi seandainya dia berbohong padaku, kemungkinan besar aku masih bisa melarikan diri dari tempat ini. Semoga saja.

Aku mendengar seseorang memutar kenop pintu kamar yang berada disebelah sofa. Pak Kubota masuk kedalam kamar dengan bertelanjang dada dan hanya mengenakan celana panjang katun. Oh, Tuhan! Dia benar-benar akan memperkosaku! Dia menyalakan beberapa lampu didekat lemari. Kini aku bisa melihat ruangan itu lebih jelas. Dindingnya dicat warna krem dan sofa itu berwarna merah. Aku melihat tasku tergeletak disana.

"Maaf menunggu lama, Sayang." Ugh! Aku benci sekali kalau dia memanggilku sayang seolah aku ini adalah kekasihnya. Aku yakin Hanamiya pasti sedang menertawaiku disudut lorong yang gelap itu.

Aku berusaha mengalihkan pandanganku dari tubuh atletis Pak Kubota. Dan ketika aku melihat kearah jendela besar… Oh, tidak! Hanamiya lupa menutupnya kembali! Aku beralih ke Pak Kubota lagi, berharap guru itu tak menyadarinya. Tapi terlambat. Dia menyadarinya.

Pak Kubota malah terkekeh melihat jendelanya yang sudah terbuka. Apakah dia sudah tahu kedatangan Hanamiya?

"Aku tahu kau disana, Hanamiya." dugaanku tepat. Dan Hanamiya langsung keluar dari tempat persembunyiannya. Keduanya berdiri didepan tempat tidurku. Hanamiya bersandar di dinding kamar, kedua lengannya terlipat didepan dada. Sementara Pak Kubota masih sibuk mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil yang melingkar dilehernya.

"Kerja bagus, Hanamiya. Aku sudah mengabarkan Kanzaki kalau mulai sekarang posisi kapten akan diambil alih olehmu." kata Pak Kubota. Kerja bagus? Apa maksudnya? Apakah Hanamiya melakukan sesuatu untuk Pak Kubota? Aku mulai menyimak pembicaraan mereka baik-baik.

"Mengatasi penyihir kecil ini bukan hal sulit bagiku." Hanamiya mengatakannya sambil menyeringai licik padaku. Shit! Jadi, semua ini memang sudah direncanakan Hanamiya! Jadi, dia sengaja menjebakku, membuatku seolah mencontek agar Pak Kubota yang mengincar tubuhku bisa mendapatkan keinginannya? Dan Hanamiya melakukannya hanya demi posisi kapten dalam tim basket sekolah? Hanamiya! Aku benar-benar membencimu!

"Lalu, apa yang kau lakukan disini? Apa kau ingin merasakannya juga?" sedikit harapan muncul dalam benakku ketika aku sudah mulai larut dari keputusasaan. Pak Kubota tidak mengharapkan kedatangan Hanamiya ke rumahnya. Itu berarti Hanamiya berinisiatif sendiri untuk datang kesini. Tapi untuk apa? Menolongku? Mungkinkah?

"Hahaha. Tawaran bagus, tapi aku sedang tak berminat." aku sedikit merasa lega mendengar jawaban Hanamiya. Mungkin dia benar-benar ingin membantuku melarikan diri. Mungkin aku bisa mempercayainya.

"Lantas untuk apa kau datang kemari? Aku yakin orang sombong dan licik sepertimu tak akan mau repot-repot datang kesini hanya untuk menolong seorang gadis yang tak pernah kau pedulikan selama ini kan?!" Pak Kubota berkata dengan nada mencemooh. Aku bisa melihat Hanamiya menatapnya tajam, seakan tersinggung dengan ucapan guru itu.

"Hahahaha. Dasar bodoh! Aku sama sekali tidak peduli dengan gadis ini. Aku kesini untuk mendapatkan imbalanku." Pak Kubota terlihat kesal saat salah satu muridnya menyebutnya bodoh.

"Aku sudah memberikan imbalanmu. Kau adalah kapten tim basket Kirisaki Daiichi sekarang."

"Chotto. Bukan imbalan yang itu. Seseorang menawarkan imbalan yang lebih banyak dari yang Anda tawarkan. Menjadi kapten sekaligus pelatih klub basket Kirisaki Daiichi serta memberikan kuasa penuh klub itu padaku. Menggiurkan bukan?! Tentu saja aku tidak akan menyia-nyiakannya." Hanamiya mengatakannya dengan santai.

Aku bisa melihat perubahan ekspresi di wajah Pak Kubota. Bola matanya membesar, wajahnya merah padam menahan amarah, melihat Hanamiya yang menyeringai puas. Aku tidak tahu apa rencana Hanamiya terhadap Pak Kubota. Mungkinkah aku juga bagian dari rencananya? Sial! Aku masih saja tak bisa memahami jalan pikiranmu, Hanamiya! Kenapa kau melakukan semua ini?!

Bukkk! Pikiranku buyar ketika mendengar bunyi kepalan tangan kekar Pak Kubota yang menghantam dinding kamar. Dia bermaksud memukul Hanamiya tapi si _bad boy_ itu bisa menghindarinya dengan cepat. Pak Kubota melayangkan tinjunya lagi, kini kearah perut Hanamiya, tapi dengan sigap Hanamiya kembali mengelak dan mendorong tubuh Pak Kubota yang lebih besar darinya hingga terjerembab diantara sofa dan tempat tidur.

"Sekarang!" Hanamiya memberikan aba-abanya. Seperti yang sudah kami rencanakan, aku mulai melepaskan ikatan ditanganku. Melihat diriku yang berusaha meloloskan diri, Pak Kubota langsung bangkit dan menyerang Hanamiya lagi. Aku akui Hanamiya bergerak lumayan cepat dan lihai dalam beladiri karena bisa menghindari dan menangkis setiap serangan dari guru biologi kami yang katanya pemegang sabuk hitam karate.

Aku hanya membutuhkan waktu kurang dari lima menit untuk melepas semua ikatan tali di tubuhku. Hanamiya berhasil menjatuhkan Pak Kubota ke lantai. Aku memanfaatkan kesempatan itu untuk mengambil tasku, kemudian berlari menuju jendela besar yang tadi sudah dibuka Hanamiya. Oh tidak! Kami benar-benar berada di balkon lantai dua itu.

"Lompat!" Hanamiya memberi instruksi. Tapi tentu saja aku tak melompat begitu saja. Jarak balkon itu ke permukaan tanah lumayan tinggi. Hampir pasti aku akan mendarat dengan tubuh terjerembab di rumput. Tapi aku harus melompat! Hanamiya tak bisa menahan Pak Kubota lebih lama.

"Brukk!" aku mendarat dengan lututku. Awww! Oke. Itu lumayan sakit. Tidak. Ini benar-benar sakit. Kedua lututku lecet dan berdarah dan aku baru menyadari kalau aku tak menggunakan alas kaki apapun.

"Lari!" Hanamiya kembali memberi perintah. Aku langsung bangkit dan meraih tasku. Hanamiya sudah berada dibelakangku dan dengan mudah mendahului kecepatanku. Pak Kubota pun sudah berada tak jauh dibelakang kami. Dia meneriakkan nama Hanamiya seperti orang kesetanan. Dia pasti sangat kesal karena Hanamiya sudah merusak rencananya.

Hanamiya memegang tanganku saat kami melarikan diri dari kejaran Pak Kubota. Aku hampir tak bisa menyamai langkahnya karena dia berlari sangat cepat dan mungkin kalau dia tidak memegang tanganku, aku pasti akan tertinggal jauh darinya.

Tapi dia terus menggenggam tanganku, membimbing langkahku menembus hutan yang lebat. Tangannya besar, sedikit kasar dan hangat. Aku tersenyum melihat punggung itu lagi. Punggung kekar Hanamiya yang selalu berada didepanku. Punggung yang selalu melindungiku dan kali ini pun aku bergantung dengan punggung itu.

"Hhhh..sembilan puluh lima… hhh.. sembilan puluh enam, sembilan puluh tujuh…" Aku mendengar Hanamiya menggumamkan angka-angka disela-sela aksi pelarian kami. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati, kenapa dia melakukan hal itu.

"HANAMIYAAA!" teriakan Pak Kubota yang begitu nyaring menandakan kalau pria itu berada tak jauh dari kami. Aku tak sanggup menoleh kebelakang, yang bisa kulakukan hanyalah menggenggam tangan Hanamiya dengan erat dan berlari secepat mungkin.

Awww! Kakiku terpeleset hingga terjatuh saat kami menuruni jurang kecil yang agak curam dan terjal. Hanamiya tampak kesal tapi kemudian dia mengalungkan sebelah lenganku dilehernya dan membantuku berdiri. Dia hanya diam ketika aku mengucapkan terima kasih. Dasar! Tapi aku senang karena dia berkenan menolongku dan tidak meninggalkanku.

Kondisi kakiku yang berlari tanpa mengenakan alas kakiku ternyata cukup memprihatinkan. Ditambah memar di lutut yang terlihat mengenaskan dengan darah kental yang mulai mengering. Aku rasa aku sudah tak sanggup berlari lagi. Badanku masih sakit karena melompat dari balkon lantai dua. Dan sekarang kakiku makin lecet karena terjatuh.

"Aku tak sanggup berlari lagi, Hanamiya. Kau pergi saja." aku tak ingin menjadi beban. Hanamiya sudah menolongku meski dari sikapnya sangat jelas terlihat kalau dia melakukan itu semata-mata hanya untuk sebuah imbalan. Aku sangat berterima kasih padanya. Tapi rasanya pelarianku cukup sampai disini. Aku tak sanggup lagi berjalan apalagi berlari. Aku tidak ingin Pak Kubota menangkap Hanamiya dan melukainya hanya karena dia menolongku.

"Baka! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu!" Deg! Benarkah ini nyata? Apakah Hanamiya baru saja mengatakan kalau dia tidak akan meninggalkanku?

.

.

.

 ** _to be continued…_**

* * *

Feel free to critic and review yaa. Thanks anyway :)


	5. Chapter 5

**_Flowers Rock_**

.

.

.

 ** _Summary :_** Rencana licik apa yang sedang dijalankan Hanamiya 'The Bad Boy' Makoto sampai ia tega menjebak teman sekelasnya sendiri agar terlihat mencontek saat ulangan? [Hanamiya x OC] Flashback tentang awal mula Hanamiya menjadi pelatih klub basket Kirisaki Daiichi. Bad at summary. Hanamiya-centric.

 ** _Disclaimer :_** I own nothing except the plot :)

 ** _Warning :_** Abal, gaje, ngasal, alur cepet, OOC dan masih banyak kekurangan disana-sini. Enjoy reading aja minna-san :)

* * *

.

.

.

 ** _Hanajima Rei's POV_**

"Baka! Aku tidak akan meninggalkanmu!" Aku terkesiap mendengar ucapan Hanamiya. Sebuah kalimat sederhana namun sangat manis terlontar dari mulut yang biasanya selalu mengumbar ejekan dan kata-kata kasar.

"Jangan tertipu olehnya!" Sebuah suara lain bergema di pikiranku. Suaraku sendiri, atau lebih tepatnya suara diriku yang selalu berpikiran realistis. "Kau sedang berhadapan dengan Hanamiya Makoto. Apa kau lupa?" Suara itu memperingatkanku. Benar juga.

Dihadapanku saat ini adalah Hanamiya Makoto, pemuda yang paling dihindari seluruh warga Kirisaki Daiichi karena kegemarannya bermain-main dengan penderitaan orang lain.

Mungkin sebenarnya Hanamiya tengah menikmati penderitaanku saat ini yang memang sudah direncanakan olehnya. Tidak ada alasan baginya untuk peduli padaku.

"Pergilah, Hanamiya! Tak usah pedulikan aku!" Aku menepis tangannya ketika dia berusaha membantuku berdiri. Aku bisa melihat kekesalan terpancar di wajah pucatnya ketika aku berusaha bangkit dengan usahaku sendiri.

"JANGAN KIRA KAU BISA KABUR, HANAMIYAAA!" Teriakan Pak Kubota makin terdengar jelas. Aku bisa melihat guru itu berlari menuju ke arah kami seperti orang kesetanan. Dia pasti sangat murka karena Hanamiya sudah mengacaukan kesenangannya.

"Hanamiya yang menyelamatkanmu dari Pak Kubota. Jangan lupakan hal itu." Diriku yang lain berusaha mengingatkanku akan kebaikan hati pemuda berandalan itu. Ahh. Itu benar. Jika Hanamiya tidak datang, mungkin saat ini Pak Kubota sudah memperkosaku.

"Tapi Hanamiya yang menjebakmu! Dia yang menggiringmu ke Pak Kubota hanya demi meraih posisi kapten tim basket!" Bantah diriku yang satu lagi. Pak Kubota semakin dekat dan aku malah terjebak dalam konflik batin untuk menentukan apakah Hanamiya orang yang bisa dipercaya atau malah sebaliknya.

"Sialan!" Aku mendengar Hanamiya mengumpat saat menyadari Pak Kubota hanya berjarak beberapa meter dari tempat kami berada sekarang. "A-aaww! Pelan-pelan!" Aku melayangkan nada protes ketika Hanamiya menarik lenganku dan memaksaku berdiri.

"Kau pergi saja, Hanamiya. Pak Kubota mengincarmu." Aku mendorong tubuh jangkung Hanamiya untuk melepaskan genggaman tangan pemuda itu di lenganku. Dengan keadaanku seperti ini, akan sulit bagi kami untuk melarikan diri. Aku tidak ingin menjadi beban bagi Hanamiya. Lebih tepatnya, aku tak ingin berhutang budi padanya.

"Kenapa kau sangat keras kepala?! Aku berusaha menolongmu!" Hanamiya terlihat makin kesal karena dari tadi aku tak menghiraukan bantuan yang ditawarkannya. Entah kenapa aku jadi merasa agak bersalah melihat ekspresinya seperti itu. Mungkinkah dia benar-benar ingin menolongku?

Krossaakk! Suara ranting pohon yang diinjak dengan begitu kasarnya menyentakkanku. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku ke arah suara keras tadi dan mendapati sosok Pak Kubota tengah menuruni jurang kecil yang menyebabkanku terperosok beberapa saat sebelumnya.

Kami pun akhirnya saling berhadapan kembali. Aku berusaha menegakkan tubuhku meski menahan sakit yang luar biasa yang mendera pergelangan kakiku. Hanamiya tetap tak melepaskan genggamannya. Pemuda itu malah menarik pinggangku dan merapatkan tubuh kami.

Deg! Aku merasakan jantungku berdebar lebih kencang ketika tubuhku bersentuhan dengan Hanamiya. Aku menoleh sekilas ke arah pemuda itu. Hanamiya tampan juga kalau dilihat dari samping. Astaga! Apa yang kupikirkan?! Aku merasakan pipiku mulai memanas.

Tak ada waktu untuk mengagumi ketampanan si _bad boy_ , Rei! Nyawamu berada di ujung tanduk sekarang! Aku berusaha memfokuskan pikiranku kembali. Aku pun beralih ke penjahat yang sebenarnya, yang kini berdiri didepan kami sambil berkacak pinggang dan siap meluncurkan cemoohan.

"Wow! Apa aku tak salah lihat? Kau tak meninggalkan penyihir kecil ini. Apa sekarang kau mulai peduli pada orang lain?" Seringai mengejek mengembang di wajah maskulin Pak Kubota begitu melihat keadaan kami.

Hanamiya tak menjawab pria itu. Raut wajahnya pun tampak datar seperti teman akrabnya yang memiliki tatapan seperti ikan mati. Mulutnya komat-kamit, menggumamkan angka-angka, persis seperti yang dilakukannya saat kami melarikan diri dari kejaran Pak Kubota.

Sampai detik ini aku tak mengerti kenapa Hanamiya masih sempat-sempatnya berhitung dalam situasi genting seperti sekarang. "Seratus dua puluh. Seratus dua puluh satu. Seratus dua puluh dua. Ayolah!" Hanamiya mulai terlihat frustasi. Apa yang terjadi sebenarnya?

"Kalau kau pikir kau bisa menang dariku, kau salah besar. Aku sudah menduga akan hal ini. Untuk jaga-jaga, seandainya kau mengkhianatiku," tandas Pak Kubota seraya mengeluarkan sebilah belati dari saku mantelnya. Dia memainkan ujung belati itu dengan jarinya, bermaksud mengancam kami.

Kalau Pak Kubota sampai berani menjebakku untuk memuaskan birahinya, maka dia tak akan segan untuk membunuh kami dengan pisau itu kendati kami adalah anak didiknya. Dasar laki-laki tidak berkeperimanusiaan!

Hanamiya memeluk pinggangku semakin erat seiring dengan langkah Pak Kubota yang semakin mendekat. Entah kenapa aku merasa aman berada dalam dekapan Hanamiya. Aku merasa takut tentu saja. Pak Kubota bisa membunuh kami kapan saja.

Namun semua ketakutanku seolah menguap ketika aku merasakan lengan kekar Hanamiya tak pernah beranjak dari tubuhku dan terus mendekapku dengan erat. Aku merasa hampir yakin sepenuhnya kalau Hanamiya memang datang untuk menolongku.

"Aku tahu tujuanmu datang ke rumahku, Hanamiya. Kau datang bukan untuk menyelamatkan gadis itu, bukan?!" Perkataan Pak Kubota seolah menyadarkanku kembali.

Benar. Sebaiknya aku tak lantas menyimpulkan begitu saja. Hanamiya Makoto sama sekali tak bisa dipercaya. Mungkin dia hanya berakting agar aku percaya padanya. Mungkin saja setelah ini dia akan menertawakanku.

"Cepat serahkan tas itu!" Tas? Kenapa Pak Kubota malah membicarakan tasku? Kenapa dia mengincar tas sekolahku? Aku melirik Hanamiya dan bodohnya aku! Aku baru menyadari kalau Hanamiya sejak tadi membawa tasku. Kupikir dia telah meninggalkannya di suatu tempat di hutan ini.

Hanamiya mengeluarkan seringai khasnya. Seringai yang paling tak ingin kau lihat karena bisa membuatmu insomnia atau bermimpi buruk. Ah! Seringai menyebalkan itu! Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan, Hanamiya?!

"Maksudmu ini?" Hanamiya mengarahkan tasku ke hadapan Pak Kubota. "Ada apa yaa didalam sini? Sampai-sampai kau mengejar kami hingga kesini hanya untuk mendapatkan tas ini," ledek Hanamiya.

"Jangan main-main denganku! Serahkan tas itu!" Secepat kilat Pak Kubota berlari ke arah kami dan berniat menghujamkan belatinya ke tubuh Hanamiya. Beruntung, Hanamiya bisa mengantisipasi tindakan guru kami dan menggunakan tasku sebagai tameng untuk menepis serangan Pak Kubota.

Belati itu pun terlempar ke tanah, begitu pula dengan tasku. Pak Kubota dengan sigap meraih keduanya. Gelagatnya seperti anak kecil yang tak ingin mainannya direbut. Cih! Memalukan sekali. Dia membuka tas itu dan mengeluarkan semua isinya seperti tengah mencari sesuatu.

Memangnya ada apa didalam tasku? Kenapa Pak Kubota begitu menginginkannya? Aku tak habis pikir.

"TEME! Dimana kau sembunyikan itu, Hanamiya?!" Pak Kubota terdengar frustasi. Wajahnya merah padam karena amarahnya semakin memuncak. Oh Tuhan. Ini semakin memburuk.

Apa yang sudah kau lakukan, Hanamiya? Aku memandang pemuda yang berada disebelahku penuh tanya. Lagi-lagi hanya seringai menyebalkan yang terlihat di wajahnya. Apa yang sedang kau rencanakan sebenarnya, Hanamiya? Aku sunguh tak mengerti jalan pikiranmu!

"Ahh. Kuharap Anda tidak lupa mengunci pintu sebelum Anda mengejar kami kesini," ujar Hanamiya dengan santai. Aku bisa melihat bola mata Pak Kubota melebar beberapa saat ketika Hanamiya mengatakan hal itu.

Pak Kubota pun langsung melesat kembali ke arah rumahnya seperti baru teringat sesuatu yang penting.

.

.

.

 ** _Beberapa hari kemudian_** _._

"Eh. Apa kau sudah mendengar kabar terbaru?" Aku mendengar Nozomi berbicara pada Satoka yang duduk tak jauh di depanku. Walaupun aku tak melihatnya secara langsung, aku bisa mengetahui kalau kedua gadis itu melirik ke arahku.

"Kabar apa?"

"Kabar tentang Hanamiya. Pak Kepala Sekolah menunjuknya sebagai pelatih tim basket yang baru, menggantikan Pak Kubota!" Aku hampir tersedak minumanku begitu mendengar kabar tersebut. Rupanya Hanamiya tidak berbohong pada Pak Kubota.

Hanamiya dengan sengaja melibatkanku dalam rencananya menyingkirkan Pak Kubota dari tim basket bahkan dari Kirisaki Daiichi. Sejak awal dia memang berniat menguasai klub basket Kirisaki Daiichi dan bernegosiasi dengan Pak Kubota untuk mendapatkan posisi kapten.

Hanamiya menawarkan DIRIKU untuk dibarter dengan posisi kapten tim basket. Kau percaya itu? Arrghh! Ingin rasanya aku menonjok wajah Hanamiya setiap kali teringat hal itu! Tapi akhirnya Hanamiya malah menolongku.

Aku tak tahu apakah harus merasa senang atau tidak, yang jelas aku tak mau berterimakasih padanya karena semua hal buruk yang menimpaku beberapa waktu lalu disebabkan OLEHNYA!

Aku mengakui Hanamiya cukup jenius menipu Pak Kubota. Dia berpura-pura berpihak padanya dengan mengajukan rencana untuk menjebakku agar guru itu bisa memuaskan hasrat seksual yang sudah lama dipendamnya. Memikirkan betapa terobsesinya Pak Kubota pada tubuhku, membuatku bergidik ngeri.

Kilasan-kilasan kejadian itu pun kembali melintas dalam benakku. Hingga saat ini aku masih bisa merasakan sensasi aneh yang muncul ketika bibir lembut Hanamiya menjajaki leherku. Sial! Kenapa yang teringat malah si Hanamiya lagi?!

"Seperti yang kukatakan padamu sebelumnya kan?! Hanamiya itu bukan orang sembarangan. Dia itu anak Yakuza! Dia bisa berbuat semaunya di sekolah ini! Dia pasti mengancam Kepala Sekolah!" Chiharu menimpali perkataan Nozomi.

"Mungkin dia juga yang memaksa Pak Kubota mengundurkan diri dari sekolah." Nozomi menambahkan.

"Cih! Pantas saja dia dijuluki Bad Boy! Benar-benar tak berperasaan! Aku tak sudi menjadi kekasih dari orang seperti Hanamiya!" Satoka merutuk Hanamiya tanpa ampun.

"Ssstt. Pelan-pelan! Nanti dia mendengarmu!" Teman-temannya berusaha mencegah gadis itu tapi terlambat. Aku sudah mendengar semuanya. Ketiganya menatapku dengan aneh, seolah merasa jijik. _Well_ , aku sudah sering diperlakukan seperti itu dan aku sudah terbiasa.

Bedanya kali ini adalah aku mendapat tatapan seperti itu karena Hanamiya. Entah siapa yang pertama kali menyebarkan gosip tentang aku dan Hanamiya adalah sepasang kekasih. Tentu saja itu tidak benar. Entah apa yang dipikirkan orang-orang itu. Padahal aku dan Hanamiya tidak bersikap layaknya orang yang sedang kasmaran.

"Haaa. Padahal aku sangat menyukai Pak Kubota. Kenapa sih dia harus mengundurkan diri?!"

"Iya benar. Pak Kubota kan orangnya baik. Perhatian lagi. Tipe pria idamanku!"

Aku merasa geli sendiri mendengar obrolan para gadis di kelasku. Aku bertanya-tanya dalam hati, seandainya mereka berada di posisiku kemarin, akankah mereka berkata seperti itu tentang Pak Kubota?

Pak Kubota yang baik hati. Pak Kubota yang tampan. Nyatanya adalah Pak Kubota yang memiliki kelainan mental. Bukan tanpa alasan Hanamiya mendatangi rumah Pak Kubota waktu itu. Bukan untuk menyelamatkanku tentu saja. Mana mungkin orang angkuh seperti Hanamiya mau repot-repot ke tempat terpencil hanya demi menolongku?!

Hanamiya sudah merencanakan semuanya dengan matang. Tanpa sepengetahuanku, dia memasang alat perekam dan alat pelacak berukuran mikro di tasku agar bisa dengan mudah mengetahui posisiku. Hanamiya ingin menjebak Pak Kubota di tempat persembunyiannya, rumah musim panas yang berada di Hinohara.

Pak Kubota memiliki obsesi yang aneh. Dia gemar melakukan hubungan seksual dengan siswi sekolah menengah dan merekamnya dengan _handycam_. Dia mengancam akan menyebarkan video tersebut apabila para korbannya membuka mulut atas perbuatan bejatnya pada mereka.

Hanamiya yakin kalau Pak Kubota menyimpan semua rekaman para korban di rumah itu. Itulah kenapa Pak Kubota mengejar kami ke hutan. Dia mengira Hanamiya sudah mengetahui rahasianya dan mengambil semua rekaman itu. Makanya dia berusaha merebut tas yang dibawa Hanamiya.

Dasar bodoh! Tentu saja Hanamiya tidak akan sepicik itu. Disaat Pak Kubota mengejar kami, antek-antek Hanamiya menyambangi rumah Pak Kubota. Mereka mengambil semua rekaman, menyalinnya dan meletakkannya kembali ke tempat semula. Lalu meninggalkan rumah setelah menghapus jejak.

Kau memang pintar, Hanamiya. Loh? Kenapa aku malah memuji si bodoh itu?! Dasar! Tapi dia memang jenius. Jika saja dia tak melakukan hal tersebut, mungkin aku sudah menjadi salah satu pemain dalam video itu. Dan mungkin saja Pak Kubota masih akan berkeliaran dengan bebas.

Aku tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Pak Kubota setelah kejadian itu. Dia menghilang begitu saja. Pihak sekolah mengatakan dia mengundurkan diri. Tidak ada berita tentangnya juga di surat kabar. Aneh. Mengingat banyaknya siswi tak bersalah yang menjadi korban. Mungkinkah Hanamiya membunuh Pak Kubota dan mengubur jasadnya di hutan? Oh Tuhan!

"Kau kenapa?" Hanamiya memandangku heran. Sejak kapan dia berada didepanku? Mungkin aku terlalu larut dalam pikiranku hingga tak menyadari kedatangannya.

Kening pemuda itu agak berkerut hingga alis tebalnya yang berbentuk unik saling bertautan. Dia terlihat sangat manis. Oh! Apa yang sedang kupikirkan?!

Kau ini aneh sekali, Rei! Sesaat yang lalu kau berpikiran kalau Hanamiya adalah seorang pembunuh dan barusan kau mengatakan kalau pemuda itu sangat manis.

"Ti-tidak apa-apa," ujarku berbohong. Aku pun kembali meneguk minumanku. Sial! Kenapa jantungku jadi berdebar tak karuan seperti ini?! Syukurlah Hanamiya tak menanyakanku lebih jauh. Tampaknya, dia pun tak ingin meledekku atau melontarkan kata andalannya seperti kebiasaannya.

Tapi Hanamiya tetap tak beranjak dari tempatnya. Dia malah semakin mendekatiku, membuatku merasa sedikit tak nyaman. Diluar dugaan, Hanamiya merebut botol _yoghurt_ milikku, menempelkan bibirnya di mulut botol itu dan menenggak isinya sampai tak bersisa.

"Apa?" Pemuda itu sepertinya tidak merasa bersalah sedikit pun setelah menghabiskan minuman favoritku begitu saja. Dasar!

"Kenapa kau menghabiskannya? Itu kan minuman kesukaanku!" Mungkin aku terdengar merengek seperti anak kecil. Tapi, siapa yang tak merasa kesal kalau seseorang mengambil minumanmu tanpa izin dan menghabiskannya seolah itu miliknya?!

"Aku haus. Lagipula isinya juga tinggal sedikit. Lain kali beli yang rasa cokelat." Setelah mengatakan itu, Hanamiya beralih ke tempat duduknya. Dia sama sekali tak mengindahkanku yang tertegun melihat tingkahnya. Dasar Hanamiya bodoh! Kenapa tidak beli sendiri saja?!

.

.

.

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N :** Alhamdulillah~ akhirnya kelar juga :D Cukup lama yaa apdetnya? Gomen-gomen. Saya masih didera kesibukan disana-sini. Hehehe. Maaf kalau endingnya datar banget :( Tapi saya berharap bisa memuaskan para reader sekalian :)

Yup! Feel free to critic and review. Thanks anyway :)


End file.
